hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips
Disclaimer:' This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support. Can't Find the Item? *Well, pause the game and consult the Hidden City Wiki :) **We now have "item maps" for various locations and there are always maps for the current event. *If the item is not listed in wiki, running out of time or want to save time, take a screenshot of the scene. *On Android this is usually done by holding together VOL DOWN + POWER buttons, then pause the game (should pause automatically when you change the active application). When the game is down/paused, you have infinite amount of time to analyze the screenshot. *On PC/Windows, you can click "PrtScrn" or "Print Screen" then paste the image into a program such as MS Paint. *If you are really running out of time and with no way to win (e.g. to further analyze a screenshot) and you really do not want to lose the energy - kill or force stop the app, or close the window on PC. *You kill the app by going to the app change screen (e.g. on one phone, it is either hold menu key for 1sec or double tap the home key) and swipe it to the side. Then run the app again. *If you have Windows 10 you could record yourself scanning the entire screen and then go back and view the video to find those elusive items. Enter Win+G to open the game task bar then start recording. Stop the recording before you run out of time, so you can review the video. Note: * It's not worth the hassle as it takes too much real life time for the app to load Analyzing the Screenshot - On Mobile Device You can just use any preferred gallery application to view the screenshot. E.g. Quickpic or MS Paint, but even any default preinstalled one will do. The big advantage over in game zooming is that you can zoom in 2x-3x as you want, the game allows only about 50% zoom, which could be insufficient, especially on small screens. The only limitation is that the picture viewer usually allows you just to view the picture as is. So this is mostly usable for Daily missions. Night Mode & Night Anomalies Night Mode/Night Terrors/Sinister Shadows/Electrum/Illusions/Icy Patterns Night anomalies can be really difficult at times so here are a few ways around that. Remember if the lighter is used, the scene will only be lit up for about 30 seconds, which should be enough time to take a screenshot (Prt Scn or Print Sceen depending on your keyboard) needed. Open a photo editing software such as MS Paint or Paintbrush for Mac (Note: I googled the Apple version of MS paint so feel free to correct it if it's wrong) Quick tips: * Use the Lighter tool and take a screenshot. * Use a lantern tool. It doesn't give the screen a full screen brightness but it makes the area searching light bigger. *Just brighten the screenshot/picture to the maximum brightness! **On Windows a person can do this by using "Photos" that came with Windows. Simply click edit/create after selecting the photo then click "Adjust" and play with the settings under "Light" You may also choose to use a website instead there are many websites such as Pixlr which is a simple easy-to-use site where you do not need to download anything onto your PC. The best thing that players can do is really get to know a location and where things might be hidden. This really helps so that during night anomalies where the screen is black or in illusions, things are blank unless you hover over it with your mouse, you have a vague idea of where to look for things. Past/Hindsight Mode Past Mode can be challenging but also very easy if repeated in one location enough times. You have to find the differences which is very challenging for some people, more so when you feel the pressure of a timer. The best way to do Past mode is to compare sides with everything, move the screen slowly and compare. It can also be useful to zoom in then start at a corner, scan down the edge or across the top or bottom. Move over to the next row or column, and scan next segment of picture. Usually three row or column passes will let you examine the entire picture. If you are missing items after first passes (say column passes), scan the opposite direction (rows) for the three passes needed to check the whole picture zoomed in. This usually finds most or all items. There are also certain items are '''''ALWAYS in the same spot in past mode. Examples are the music note on the board of Christmas School, and the butterfly will always be on the plant in the Room of Fate. Reflections Mode One half of the picture is mirrored so find as much as you can in the game and if you feel stuck, take a few screenshots, that way you can figure it out without losing time. But if you don't want to do that, you can force stop the game on mobile, or you can exit out of the game manually via PC (as described above) Slowly shifting the pictures, collapsing them towards the centre and searching for any differences near the dividing line between them as the differences are easiest to see there (as the objects are very close to each other). As you shift to the far edges, the differences become difficult to see because the objects are further, because some are missing on one picture side and so on. Like past mode, differences need to be found. It's slightly more challenging when mirrored though. Backwards Mode Backwards mode is when the letters are backwards though, you have a Deciphering Cube to help with that. It only does the words shown on the list and as new words come up on the list, you'll have to unscramble them. If you're out of cubes and uncertain take a screenshot and write out the backwards word backwards that way you'll find out the word. Ex. driB And spelling it backwards turns it into Bird. This reveals the name of the item that you are looking for. You can keep a small mirror on hand. Read the word from the mirror placed next to list. Screenshots in image manipulating freeware programs like Irfanview allow 'horizontal flip' of images. So you can flip them, read the text, and then flip back. Irfanview also allows you to zoom in with CTRL+Mousewheel - and you can drag the screen from left to right with your mouse. Silhouettes Silhouettes mode is where objects are shadows (with the exception of the Werewolf Lair and The Tomb of The Knight where you have coloured silhouettes). If unable to find/figure out an object, the Compass may be effective due to the cluster of items in these areas. Sometimes a certain item's location can be figured out just by looking at the shadow, if the location is known well enough. Abracadabra Abracadabra mode scrambles up the letters,a Deciphering Cube can be used to unscramble them. If you do not have any cubes left, and do not know what the word is, you can use a website to unscramble them. Take a screenshot; then all of the scrambled words can be typed into a website that will then give you suggestions on what the word could be. https://wordunscrambler.me/ is a good one to use. Similar Items Mode Similar Items is all about matching pairs. It can be difficult at some points, and the Discoverer's Magnifier and Diode Bomb both find items in pairs. A suggestion is to match as many items as possible, then use the compass. Only 30 seconds are on it, though by moving it yourself, you'll find things quickly. Distortions Anomaly Items on the list lose letters every three seconds, if you can't figure out a word, use the Deciphering Cube, but it only makes the word whole for about three seconds until it starts losing letters again! It is best to quickly memorize (short term memory) the 5 words on the list before they lose letters,find them before clicking any, click all of the items quickly, and then memorize the next five. Another strategy is to remember the first four items. Start finding items from the bottom of list. This fills in one item at a time. Start looking for that item before it looses letters. Once found, a new item pops up with all letters. Once no more items are being added to the list, find the four original items. If you don't have a cube, then go to the Wiki and look through the list of hidden items, might be able to figure it out that way. Poltergeist Anomaly The screen is flipped horizontally for this mode. It can be a little challenging but also fun. If you feel frustrated, take a screenshot and flip the image in a program such as MS Paint. If on mobile/tablet, turn your device upside down and look at the location normally. Illusions / Icy Patterns Anomalies This anomaly is tricky because there's no summoner available in the collections where it would be easily attainable like other summoners are. There are two ways get a summoner one is through Monster Treasuries but it's extremely rare and the other is through the completing the 250 Items in bonus mini games goal during events. It's been reported that those chests can contain a summoner for Illusions. When clicking "Show Me" on the quest even if you have a summoner in your inventory it doesn't give you an option to summon it directly to the location. A good way around that is to fill your City with anomalies (by using summoners that might be in your inventory) you then use the summoner for Illusions (or Icy Patterns during the winter event) and it will send it to the event location. If you get a notice saying that there are too many anomalies in your City then every City location has an anomaly, including the event location. If the event location has another anomaly (that isn't Illusions) either expel it or play the location with the anomaly then use the summoner and it will go to the event location. A slight variation of this trick is to fill your City locations with anomalies with exception of three of them (one of those will be the event one). It doesn't matter what type of anomalies you have on the other locations. Play only those two locations that are free from anomalies (leave your third location, the event one, in Words mode) and Illusion anomaly will show up at the location where you want it soon enough. Illusions can also show up in the event location if you play enough times (exact number is unsure) but from past experience if you focus on one single location while leaving the event location in "Words" mode (not to be confused with the other variants of Words mode such as Abracadabra Mode, Backwards Mode, etc.) it can show up after enough plays in the other location that you are playing. Note: Exploration Modes and Anomalies are two different things. Monsters To get the most from fighting monsters, do not fight monsters unless you have a quest to do so this way you can stock up on weapons. This will allow you to complete monster quests more easily when you do have them. The Caduceus boost gives a 50% greater chance of items being dropped from monsters and it also lasts for 24 hours. This will get you through the monster quests faster, especially for the monsters that require a higher number of weapons to fight them. During events, save up the weapons you earn and then near the end of the event use a boost that increases drops from monsters and then fight all of the event monsters at once while the boost lasts. The Werewolf and Wanderer event monsters drop the same items as the non-event Werewolf and Wanderer so if you have quests for them, fighting the event versions will help you complete the quests. Even without a boost you will get some additional benefit by getting keys to open on the map treasuries. There are summoners for monsters available to buy with coins, if a monster you have quests for are not on the map, you can buy a summoner to get them to appear in your City. Tips For Game Playing * Complete your profile and make sure you add an email so your game will be backed up and you won't lose any progress you've made. This also gives you rubies. * Click on the "Post to Facebook" tab whenever you've completed a quest or levelled up. This gives you 10 extra experience points. if you don't want it showing up in your feed, just select the "only me" option on the post. For some people, this may give 5 extra rubies instead. *When feeling stuck, take a screenshot! It gives you the freedom of taking your time. *Completing Collections and Quests are a good way to earn tools and experience *When visiting Friends, it's always nice to click on the location of the month and other locations. *During the December and January events Roaming Snowmen have appeared! They give out 100 event keys. They also give out energy and coins. **Snowmen give out keys for the first 100 clicks on them. They also give out event tokens, coins and Energy. After 100 clicks, they become harder to click on as they melt more easily. This makes it harder to gain items; It is not a glitch but a part of gameplay. *You can get achievements on the mobile version of the game, on Android, you must install Google Play Games from the PlayStore (if it's not already pre-loaded on your phone). *Items for assembling collections can be found in scenes and mini-games. You can also get them from monsters or by asking friends. * You can dispel most Anomalies by completing a certain collection to get the item you need to dispel it. ** For example, if you don't have any Sonic Cannons in your inventory you can complete the "Sound of Bells" collection to collect the Sonic Cannon (This is under the Monsters tab in Collections) * During events, If you find most of your objects and know exactly where the other/s are while only having a minute or two left on the clock, spend that time searching for the secret items (Keys, Tokens, Bunnies). Make sure to keep an eye on the clock so it doesn't run out on you while searching for the items. * Alternatively, find most or all special items at the start recognizing were site tes are located. For some, this pre-scan can speed up findng the site items. Often, that last secret item will be found as you find the site items. To get 5 stars in an event, you need to find just about every secret item if you want to finish the stars. You also need to finish most mini event games and daily/multi day challenges plus a few extra event site visits (20 ish) past master to collect enough secret items. * To finish the two extra challenges past compete the event collections do not collect all access keys before finishing the collections. You need 1000 additional access keys past the finish of collections. This is just about what you will need post collection to get to the Master level. * Too many wrong clicks will deduct 5 seconds from the timer. * Each new scene allows you to find new collection items and new assemblers. * Friend lists are sorted according to how recently your friends have given you items. So if you give friends gifts you will show up towards the front of your friends' lists, and they will probably be more likely to give you gifts. ** If you are giving gifts, send to the ones in the front of your list. They have sent you gifts recently. The ones toward the back of your list haven't gifted in awhile and may not be active players anymore. * Assemble collections strategically. Many of the same assemblers are used in different collections, and you will probably want to prioritize collections in this order: *# Main quests for the current event. *# Quests from your diary (aka casebook). *# Other quests, including the side quests for the current event. *# Collections that will give you something you want - energy, a tool, etc. * You can assemble a collection before assembling the set comes up as a quest. The game will credit it as already assembled and not make you assemble it again. ** However, it will ask you to find each separate item again and getting the item from a friend doesn't count as you need to search the location to find the item in order to complete your quest. * If you have to find a quest item in a specific location in a specific mode (such as past mode), and you are in the desired mode, consider checking to see if you have the quest item just before you finish the puzzle If the item hasn't shown up, you may want to fail that search (or exit the game and reload, it has the same effect) so you will get the same mode the next time. This also depends on whether or not the item is available immediately. * Word, Silhouette, Past and Reflection mode are not anomalies and therefore cannot be summoned, they eventually show up after so many searches. * If nearing the end of a search and have perhaps 3 hidden items to find, look at whether you have the quest item (in the list at the top of the screen). If the item has been found, you may wish to use a compass or bomb to finish the search. * If having trouble finding an item, a boost is the best way to go, the Dragon's Eye is always a good boost to use, easy to get from the Forces of Light collection. * Play in the City's Dungeons rooms and leave them in either Reflection mode or Past Mode (they won't disappear). When the daily challenge called for these modes you will have some or all of what is needed. ** Note: during events, some of these rooms are expensive and do not yield as many event keys as other sites requiring similar energy to enter. * Various locations on the wiki have "item maps". Item maps are photos that have all of one hidden item from the location in a photo, it shows all the recorded locations where the item can be found. * If there's too many friends on your list and not enough "Strength" to visit them all then don't visit for a few days and let the Strength become overcharged so you will have enough to visit everyone. * "Recent activity" and "Interaction with me" are two good sorting tools in the friends list to remove inactive players. ''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Hidden City Info * Events * Locations Category:Gameplay